


Dirty Little Secret

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Knotting, Larry Stylinson mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!louis, Top!Harry, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, etc. - Freeform, larry mpreg, louis in labor, mating cycles/in heat/in rut, mummy!louis, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a secret. A huge secret. The only person he’s told is his mother, Johannah. The two of them are sworn to secrecy and Louis has forced her to swear on her life not to tell his alpha Harry. Over the course of nine months Louis wears the baggiest of baggy shirts and jackets that he can find, making sure that Harry never knows his secret. But when his water breaks in the school hallway while he’s walking around with the boys at lunch, it all comes crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

"Hi love." Louis says as he approaches the usual lunch table that him and the lads sit at, setting down his lunch box and swinging his legs over the bench to sit down. 

"Ow, Louis that hurt!" Harry whines when Louis kicks his thigh. 

"Sorry babe." Louis says, rubbing over the spot that he hit his alpha. 

"S’okay, I’m fine, promise." Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheek. 

"Hey lovebirds." Niall greets as he sits down on the other side of the table, his Irish accent thick. 

"Hi Niall." the bonded couple says, giggling as they notice that they’ve synchronised. 

"Oh god, how long has that been going on for?" Niall groans, clearly bothered by this whole lovely dovey thing. 

"Calm down Niall, I just sat down and you’re already bugging Lou and H." Liam scoffs, sitting down next to Niall. 

"Have you guys seen Zayn?" Harry asks, the other three lads shaking their head’s. 

"There he is." Louis says, Zayn walking up to their table and sitting down next to him. 

"Hi guys!" Zayn says happily, hugging Louis’ neck, causing Harry to growl in annoyance. 

"Hi Zayn." The four boys chorus, Louis squeezing onto Harry’s thigh as he feels a slight pain, the omega letting out a pained gasp. 

"You okay, babe?" Harry asks, looking into Louis’ eyes for any signs of discomfort. 

"I’m fine, just some indigestion." Louis says, Zayn then suggesting that they walk around to ease their mate’s pain, the three boys nodding as they stand up to dump their trays, Harry standing up and offering a hand to Louis. Who gladly takes it, smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Alright, so where to?" Harry asks, Zayn pointing in the direction of the library. 

"To the library it is." Harry declares, connecting his hand with Louis’, softly kissing his knuckles. 

As the quintet of friends are walking to the library, Louis stops short and clutches his stomach, doubling over in pain his knees buckling which causes him to fall to the floor, luckily being caught by Harry, the green eyed lad helping Louis sit down. 

"Lou? Look at me, are you okay?" Harry asks the omega, Louis shaking his head before burying himself into his boyfriend’s neck, tears staining the fabric of Harry’s shirt. 

"Lads, go find the nurse, tell ‘er we need a wheelchair, and hurry!" Harry shouts, the three betas rushing off to the front office. 

"Angel, tell me what’s wrong, where does it hurt Lou?" Harry asks in concern, Louis clutching onto his boyfriend’s hands as he screams out in pain, a warm clear liquid then pooling at his ankles. 

"Lou, what just happened?" Harry asks, Louis hiccuping as he cries harder. 

"I know I should’ve told you guys Harry, but I didn’t know how to, we’re seniors in high school, I didn’t wanna lose you, but I guess my little secret’s been let loose. I’m pregnant Harry, and my water just broke, our son’s coming now." Louis says in all seriousness, Harry’s eyes going wide. 

"Y-you’re in labor?! Oh my god. Louis, why didn’t you tell me at the table?! I could’ve taken you to the hospital right then and there!" Harry shouts, pulling at his hair as he paces back and forth across the tiled floor. 

"I didn’t think I was in labour, I thought it was just Braxton Hicks, I’ve been having them all week!" Louis cries out exasperatedly, tears flowing freely. 

"Here Louis, sit in this wheelchair, I’ll take you to my office." the nurse says as she arrives, Zayn, Liam, and Niall standing behind her. 

"Someone call my mum!" Louis whimpers as Harry helps him sit down in the wheelchair, the green eyed boy pulling out his phone and dialing Jay’s number. She picks up on the first ring. 

"Hello Harry, everything okay?" she asks, putting some dishes in the dishwasher. 

"Not really Jay, I just found out that I’m gonna be a father. Like right now, Louis’ water broke and he’s in labor, he wants you to come get him." Harry says, Jay dropping a mug in shock, causing it to shatter on the floor. 

"I’ll be right there! Can I talk to Louis real quick?" she asks, Harry passing the phone to Louis. 

"H-hi mum." Louis stutters, his voice masked with pain. 

"Oh Louis, I’ll be there soon honey, just stay calm okay, and remember to breathe, you’ll be okay, I love you Boobear." She says, grabbing her keys off the island and heading towards her car. 

"I love you too mum." Louis says, hanging up the phone and handing it back to Harry.

*

"You’re doing great, darling." Harry murmurs, brushing some of Louis’ sweaty fringe away from his face. 

"Shut up! This is all your fault Harry! You just had to fuck me during your rut didn’t you?! And now I have to go through the most unbearable pain in the world just because you don’t know how to wrap your goddamned dick!" Louis shouts, immediately bursting into tears afterwards. 

"Hey, hey, Lou, why are you crying?" Harry asks, using his index finger to lift up Louis’ chin so he can look the Yorkshire lad in the eye. 

Louis sniffles, “I’m such a shit omega, I have no right to yell at you like that. You have every right to slap me.” He hiccups, tears falling down his face. 

"Louis, you know I’d never hit you intentionally, where’d that come from?" Harry asks, holding Louis’ head in his hands. 

"N-Nick used to abuse me for back sassing him like that, and I know that we’ve been together since sophomore year and that you’d never do that, but people change Harry, Nick definitely did. He used to be so sweet and then he just started abusing me and telling me that I was the shittiest omega in the world." Louis confesses, Harry wiping away his tears. 

"I’m not Nick though, angel, I’d never do that to you, you’re too pretty to have bruises and cuts all over you." Harry says, kissing all over Louis’ face, then kissing his bump. 

*

"Harry it hurts!" Louis yelps, clutching onto his boyfriend’s shirt tightly. 

"Breathe slow, okay?" Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hands and helping him breathe, demonstrating what Jay had showed them earlier, so Harry could help Louis when she wasn’t in the pregnant boy’s bedroom. 

"Mummy!" Louis cries out, Jay running into his bedroom. 

"Everything okay?" She asks, Louis shaking his head. 

"No, I want you to stay here, don’t leave me." Louis whimpers, Jay nodding as she sits on the left of Louis’ bed, Harry occupying the opposite side. 

"Do you want me to check you honey? See how long we have until Edward gets here?" she asks, Harry looking up at Louis with teary eyes. 

"You named him Edward? As in, my middle name?" Harry asks, Louis nodding. 

"Just in case you left, so I’d have a little reminder of you." Louis says, smiling at Harry fondly. 

"Oh Lou, that’s so sweet, what’s his middle name?" Harry asks, rubbing his thumbs over Louis’ knuckles. 

"Drew, Edward Drew Styles." Louis says, kissing Harry’s cheek. 

"Alright Boobear, this might hurt a little, but I’m just checking your dilation, you can squeeze Harry’s hand if you need to." Jay says, inserting her gloved fingers inside Louis to see how dilated he is. 

Louis winces from the pain, pressing his head into Harry’s neck. 

"It’s okay Lou, Jay’s just helping us, that’s no reason to cry, right?" Harry says, rubbing the small of Louis’ back. 

"I know, but it just hurts so much! Do you think we could wait a few years to try for a girl?" Louis whines, sighing in relief when Jay takes her fingers out of his cervix, throwing her gloves in the trash. 

"You’re seven centimetres Boobear, I’ll be back later to check on you, I have to go check on Lottie, she’s got a bit of a fever." Jay says, kissing Louis’ nose and walking out of the room. 

*

"Harry, can we walk around downstairs? I really hate just sitting here." Louis groans, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

"Sure love. Here, grab my hands, I’ll help you up." Harry says, Louis grabbing onto his hands, the curly haired alpha hoisting him up off the bed and walking with him out of the room to go downstairs. They slowly walk down the stairs in Louis’ house, the couple stopping abruptly as Louis gets a painful contraction, the pregnant lad doubling over, gripping onto the stairwell with one hand, the other squeezing Harry’s forearm tightly as he screams out in pain, breathing heavily.

"Breathe Lou, breathe." Harry says, smiling when Louis stands upright, helping the heavily pregnant omega down the rest of the stairs. 

"How we doin’ lads?" Jay asks as Louis and Harry walk into the living room where she’s giving Lottie some soup. Louis’ face then turns pale, the cerulean eyed omega rushing over to the nearest rubbish bin, his hand clasped over his mouth, before he proceeds to vomit in the bin, Harry rubbing his back softly. 

"You okay, angel?" Harry asks, Louis nodding his head. 

"Is that normal?" Harry asks Jay, the midwife nodding. 

"Absolutely, some people get a little nauseous during labor." She says, Harry humming in response. 

"I wanna lay down." Louis whines, Harry bringing him over to the love seat. Louis carefully sits down, Harry then helping him into a laying position. 

"Harry I-ah! I need to push!" Louis gasps, desperately clutching onto Harry’s tattooed bicep. 

"Harry take off his pants, I’ll be right back with my kit. Lottie, I want you to stay in your room for right now, you can come out once the baby’s born." Jay says, running upstairs to get her kit from the bathroom while Harry helps Louis out of his clothes and places a blanket over his omega’s lower half. 

"Mum he wants out!" Louis shouts, Jay running down the stairs with her kit in her hands, placing it near Harry’s feet. 

"Alright Boo, we’re gonna have to place you on the floor, and I’ll have Harry get behind you to give you some leverage, you ready?" Jay asks, Louis nodding his head as he breathes heavily from the current contraction. 

"Okay Harry, carefully pick him up and place him on the floor, then we’ll start pushing." Jay says, Harry slowly picking up the heavily pregnant lad and placing him on the floor. 

"Push Louis!" Jay shouts, the male omega screaming out in pain as he bares down heavily, clutching tightly onto Harry’s tattooed forearms. 

"You’re doin’ great angel, keep pushing." Harry praises, smoothing out Louis’ sweat matted hair. 

"Harry’s right Boo, you’re doing so good." Jay says, rubbing her son’s knee.

"Oh god, another contraction." Louis yelps, squeezing Harry’s arms tightly as he pushes out their firstborn, leaving crescent shaped indents in the alpha’s skin from his fingernails. 

"Baby Edward’s crowning Boo, I want you to pant now okay? Just breathe, no pushing till his head’s out, then I’ll let you push for his shoulders." Jay says, Harry helping demonstrate the breathing technique. Louis pants heavily, leaning back against Harry’s chest. 

"Okay, head’s out now Lou, and push!" Jay shouts, Louis’ face scrunching up in pain as he pushes, his face turning a bright red, the omega falling back onto Harry’s chest when their son pops out. 

The trio then hear a loud cry after Jay’s cleared little Edward’s airways, Louis crying tears of happiness. The little boy cries the whole time Jay takes care of him, his cries stopping once he’s placed in Louis’ arms. 

"H, did you want to cut the cord?" Jay asks, Harry nodding as he walks over to her and cuts the umbilical cord where she tells him to, detaching their son from Louis.

"Hi Edward. I’m your mummy, and that curly haired goofball over there is your daddy." Louis says, Harry lightly smacking his arm, the curly haired alpha murmuring a ‘hey!’ causing Jay to chuckle. 

"Mum why does it still hurt? I thought Doctor Peters told me I was expecting one baby." Louis asks, his face contorting in pain. 

"It’s just the placenta honey, you shouldn’t have to push very hard for this, just breathe a little and it should come out." Jay says, Louis nodding his head as he passes Edward to Harry. Luckily the placenta slips out fairly quickly, Louis sighing in relief as all his pain vanishes. 

"Hello little one. I’m your daddy." Harry says as he holds Edward, the newborn latching onto the alpha’s finger with his tiny fist. 

"Lou." Harry gasps, the sleep hazy omega looking over at his alpha and their son. 

"Mum, look." Louis says, Jay looking up from where she’s putting away her things, gasping when she sees her grandson clutching onto Harry’s finger. 

Lottie then comes running down stairs with her phone, ready to take a picture of her nephew. 

"Louis, he’s so cute!" she squeals, snapping a picture of Harry and Edward. 

"Can I hold him?" Lottie asks, Harry carefully passing the newborn to the blonde haired beta. Edward then proceeds to start crying from the loss of his father’s warmth, Lottie panicking. 

"I didn’t do it, I swear!" she says, Louis chuckling. 

"It’s okay Lot, he’s just hungry." Louis says, taking off his shirt before bringing Edward up to his nipple, the newborn latching on to retrieve his meal. 

"How is it that you’re able to breastfeed love?" Harry asks, Louis shrugging. 

"Doctor Peters said that I’m one of the few male omegas that are able to feed their children breast milk. Guess I’m just special, more than half of the male omega population aren’t able to breastfeed their offspring." Louis says, bringing Edward up to his shoulder to burp him, softly rubbing and patting the little one’s back. 

"So where does he sleep?" Harry asks as him and Louis walk upstairs, going into Louis’ bedroom. 

"In this little crib right here, I wanted him to sleep in my room for a little until he could sleep through the night." Louis says, removing the soft blue blanket that’s wrapped around his son, changing him into a blue onesie and placing him in the crib, tucking him in under the soft blankets. 

"I love you Edward." Louis says, kissing his son’s nose before walking over to his bed with Harry, the two of them cuddling with each other as they watch their son sleep soundly, fond smiles on their faces.


End file.
